


Brian Kinney Saves the Universe by Valerie（中文翻译：布莱恩·金尼拯救宇宙）

by cryforwhat



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat





	Brian Kinney Saves the Universe by Valerie（中文翻译：布莱恩·金尼拯救宇宙）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brian Kinney Saves the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74183) by Valerie. 
  * A translation of [Brian Kinney Saves the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74183) by Valerie. 



标题：Brian Kinney Saves the Universe/布莱恩·金尼拯救宇宙  
作者：Valerie Lewis  
译者：cryforwhat  
配对：大叔/金发  
等级：限制级  
说明：504之前的剧透，图片来自paddies的网站。如果我有任何政治信息不准确，请向我指出来，因为我压根没有为此做调查。  
链接：<http://www.valerielewis.net/bj/universe.html>  
授权：That would be fine. I would be honored! Wherever you post them, please link back to [www.valerielewis.net.](http://www.valerielewis.net./) I'm glad you liked them and thank you for reading them!  
说明：这一篇文是我进入QAF圈的启蒙文，之前获知作者去世的消息，感觉生命的宝贵，于是断断续续地重新翻译这篇文，尽可能不带入自己的感情色彩，终于在今晚下了决心搞定，也算是绕了一圈回到原点。  
  
  
某一天早上，他们吃着早餐，布莱恩放下他正在阅读的报纸并说道，“我应该当参议员。”  
  
贾斯汀顾着吃[糖霜迷你麦片](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fros%E6%B3%B0%E5%BE%B7_Mini-Wheats)，头也不抬。“我还以为你再也不嗑迷幻药了呢。”  
  
布莱恩弹了弹空麦片盒，让它倒向贾斯汀的碗。“我没嗑迷幻药，你这傻逼。”  
  
贾斯汀翻了个白眼，推开麦片盒。“那你是想竞选参议员咯？在经营一间广告公司、拥有一家夜店、当一名父亲以及操[三州地区](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%8C%B9%E5%85%B9%E5%A0%A1_metropolitan_area)的每个男人之余，你还打算通过竞选活动成功进入州办公室，接着代表你的选民一年有九个月住在华盛顿特区，跟满屋子松垮垮的老头共处一室，那些人可是恶心到你拿着别人的老二都不想碰一碰的哦？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
贾斯汀叹了口气。“可笑的是，你搞不好真的做得到。”  
  
“看看这个。”布莱恩把打开的报纸滑过桌面。“民主党候选人。桑德森正因骗税接受调查。米勒则因为伪造财务报表不得不辞掉他公司的董事会席位。还有这个古德温，他甚至没法参加第一场辩论，这家伙正因作伪证被软禁在家呢。”  
  
贾斯汀看了文章，点了点头。“但你还需要打败现任的参议员蒂姆·梅普；他人气挺高。”  
  
“他杀了个娼妓。”  
  
“那从未被证实过。”  
  
“因为他的供词不能被采纳。”布莱恩站起身，踢了踢贾斯汀的椅腿。“拿出你的蜡笔，阳光。你要给我做竞选海报了。”  
  
贾斯汀慢慢站起身。“拿出你的支票簿，金尼。我可不干白工。”  
  
为了参加初选，布莱恩需要一千个签名，但他只花了一个晚上就在巴比伦募集完毕。贾斯汀忽而逗乐忽而钦佩地看着布莱恩召见竞选助理和参谋、把广告公司的业务委任给各位高级主管、每周两次在后室跟经理开会同时享受口交来管理巴比伦。“这叫多重任务管理，”布莱恩说道，此时他脸孔汗湿，一只手按着某个男人的脑后。  
  
贾斯汀一开始做出来的几幅海报纯属玩笑，那是他和布莱恩三更半夜在床上共享一只大麻的产物，他们为越来越荒谬的口号大笑：  
  
  
  
  
他们定下了一个简单的设计方案：深色字母印在浅色的背景上：“布莱恩金尼进参议院”。这些海报很快出现在匹兹堡各地的商店门前和草坪上。另外还有布莱恩身着西装的海报，他看上去是如此性感，以致有一次贾斯汀回到家，布莱恩还在外面开会，他忍不住对海报自慰。  
  
初选辩论的那天，布莱恩的朋友们占了[哈里斯堡](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%93%88%E9%87%8C%E6%96%AF%E5%A0%A1,_Pennsylvania)市政厅一半的座位。而另一半则被他以前有过一两腿的对象给占了。  
  
“你开了三个多小时的车过来就为了看布莱恩谈政治？”艾米特问坐在旁边的一个对象。“那有点变态啊！”  
  
那男人耸耸肩。“又不像是我坐在家对着他的竞选海报自慰。”  
  
贾斯汀在座椅上滑了下去。  
  
辩论开始了，布莱恩自信地谈论起教育、医保和就业。接着主持人拿出自初选开始媒体针对每个候选人的产生的各种非难进行提问。  
  
桑德森和米勒均对他们各自造假的指控表示“无可奉告”，接着主持人转向布莱恩问道：“据称你和另一个男人共同生活，金尼先生。你对此如何回应？”  
  
布莱恩的回应是突然笑出声。“那就是你掌握唯一的非难？我跟一个男人共同生活？拜托，我小学的时候肯定在成绩单上伪造过一次我妈的签名。”他挨向演讲台，挑衅地扬起眉毛。“[乱越马路](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaywalking)，也许吧？”他摇摇头。“如果那就是你唯一掌握的非难，我看上去真他妈像个大好人。”  
  
“我倒觉得那很放荡，”米勒哼了口气。  
  
布莱恩把视线划向一边。“你那么觉得吗，鲍勃？告诉我，你是在跟第三任老婆离婚前还是离婚后开始操你的助理的啊？”  
  
“注意言辞,金尼先生，”主持人警告。  
  
“而这家伙，”布莱恩指着桑德森说，“撇开其他的非法事项，斯蒂夫正因为跟去年的宾西法尼亚小姐私奔而瞒着他的老婆把资产转到海外账户的事儿接受调查呢。”  
  
“据称而已，”桑德森弱弱地说。  
  
“至于我，我已经和某个人再一起五年，那可比米勒先生所有婚姻的总和还长。如果那就是我最近所做的事情中最糟糕的一件……”布莱恩耸了耸肩。“那我应该抛下一切去竞选教皇。”  
  
“他刚才是不是暗示他和你结婚了？”艾米特跟贾斯汀咬耳朵。  
  
“他是不是把自己比作教皇了？”泰德低喃。  
  
贾斯汀用双手捂住脸，“这绝对不得善终。”  
  
两个星期后，布莱恩获得党内提名。  
  
当时贾斯汀一整天都在室内赶他的漫画，所以一直到布莱恩回家才听到消息。布莱恩若无其事地把外套搭在厨房的料理台上，脱了鞋子，解开衬衫扣子，以缓慢得叫人发狂的速度宽衣，而贾斯汀坐在那里注视着，双唇夹着一根铅笔。当布莱恩终于一丝不挂，他展开双臂，灿烂地笑着说：“我在此向你呈现拥有九英寸阴茎的美国参议员正式候选人。”  
  
“你在开玩笑吧！”贾斯汀跳起身，冲上前拥抱他。“你他妈在开玩笑吧！你赢了？”  
  
“我赢了，”布莱恩骄傲地说，同时把贾斯汀拉入怀中深吻，这个吻直到他们纠缠汗湿地躺在沙发上才停止。  
  
“那么，”布莱恩说。“你觉得稍微来一番竞选旅行如何？见识一下伟大的宾西法尼亚州。我听说里头有一些有趣的农场，[阿米什人](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amish)……”他懒洋洋地来回抚摸贾斯汀的臀部。“大片彻底无聊的该死无尽土地。”  
  
贾斯汀跟布莱恩碰了碰鼻子，露齿一笑。“我怎么抵抗得了呢？”  
  
贾斯汀转身去找裤子，他注意到散布在桌上的素描。他弯身坐下，端详最上面的那张图，画中狂怒的摩托车失去一个引擎，西风正帮助他逃离反派的巢穴。  
  
“你为什么不带上迈克尔？”贾斯汀建议道。  
  
布莱恩翻下沙发，走到厨房拿一瓶水。“我为什么要那么做？”他冷冷地问道。  
  
“那不会很有趣吗？在你俩成为可敬的成年人之前，跟最好的朋友进行最后一次冒险。”  
  
布莱恩一口气喝下半瓶水，把剩下的扔进水槽。他走回沙发，俯下身，快速地亲了一下贾斯汀，接着用低沉而庄严的调子说话。“我永远不会成为可敬的成年人，”他说，“而迈克尔和我再也不是朋友了。”  
  
贾斯汀原本就料到竞选活动会很他妈无聊，结果那比他料想的还要无聊得多。他们从一个小镇转移到另一个小镇，布莱恩在每个地方进行同一套演说。贾斯汀花很多时间坐在酒店房内画画，既给自己画，也给《狂怒》画，直到布莱恩不可避免地破门而入，一边解领带一边说着诸如这样的话，“距离下一场新闻发布会还有十分钟。给我脱裤子！”  
  
竞选之旅始于哈里斯堡也止于哈里斯堡。但这一回布莱恩的辩论对手是现任参议员蒂姆·梅普。一开始梅普拒绝跟布莱恩辩论，他不相信布莱恩是个威胁。但随着竞选日越来越近，布莱恩的民调越来越高，梅普松口了。  
  
一如既往，布莱恩表现得很出色。他聪明、机智、迷人，每一道问题都回答得头头是道。而且就算他会回答不了，他如何穿西装、如何转身去看对手时移动臀部，如何在说话前的一瞬间让舌尖伸出来触碰下唇，都让房内的所有女人和一半男人为之倾倒。贾斯汀想：布莱恩·金尼永远是众人瞩目的焦点。  
  
主持人问布莱恩为何离开前卫广告公司，但他已经准备好答案：“创意分歧。”他从未被正式解雇，只是被逼辞职，而金动力的成功已经足以把凡斯吓到闭紧嘴巴，免得把真实情况泄漏给新闻界跟布莱恩树敌。  
  
报纸上刊登的关于他过去的其他一切看上去好得惊人。他名列前茅地从高中毕业，大学时以高分获得荣耀。他的每一项广告策划都很杰出，他被提拔得很快，他的工作让他赢得许多奖项。  
  
“但是，金尼先生，”主持人念完他的一长串成就后，话锋一转。“昨天《爱国者新闻》刊出了一则报道指责你滥交。”  
  
布莱恩俯身凑近麦克风。“是的，我滥交。”  
  
“你不认为这是道德败坏的征兆吗？”  
  
“我认为这指责并不恰当。你跟谁睡觉与你的工作表现没有关系。我在自己的各类商业投资中都很成功，而那跟我的性生活从未有过关联。”  
  
“你认为这会招致人们对你进行不当的指责，甚至勒索吗？”  
  
布莱恩吃吃一笑。“如果我没有什么需要隐瞒的，那就不会。我一辈子都无怨无悔地做着自己认为正确的事。所以我一点也不害怕勒索者、新闻界，或者是我的对手。我可以出门，我可以到处鬼混，而且我支付娼妓报酬，无需杀死他们。”他朝梅普扫了一眼，坏坏一笑。“举例而已。”  
  
布莱恩把目光投回听众，眼神沉稳而坚定。“我是同性恋，我是个荡夫，但我也是你们见过的最诚实的人，因为我从不为自己是谁而道歉。”他往后退了一步，抬起双臂做出真诚的手势。“我操人是字面意义的，”他说。“不是比喻意义的。”  
  
他赢得压倒性的胜利。  
  
大选之夜，自由大道上的庆祝活动比欢庆斯托克威尔落败以及上一次骄傲游行的总和还盛大。狂欢进行至一半，布莱恩示意贾斯汀跟他走进巴比伦的后巷，他们经过以不同体位性交的人群，最终停在在半僻静垃圾桶和砖墙之间。  
  
他俩之前都喝了酒，布莱恩参杂着酒精甜味的气息让贾斯汀比以往更头昏脑涨。布莱恩用身体把他固定到墙上，把脸凑近，一动不动，只是凝视着他，他的气息暖呼呼地呼到贾斯汀的脸侧。最后他说，“我们没有结婚。”  
  
布莱恩的嘴唇靠得那么近，以致贾斯汀没法集中精神去在乎他到底在说什么。“我知道，”他说。  
  
“所以我不指望你跟我一起去特区。”他顿了一下，这一回是如此地沉静，仿佛连呼吸都没有。“但我想要你去。”  
  
贾斯汀眨眨眼。“哈？”  
  
“我想要你，”布莱恩继续。“如果你不去学校，在这儿也没有别的事可做，我想要你陪我去那里。”  
  
他们在充斥着政客和联邦工作人员的维吉尼亚郊区租了一套公寓。贾斯汀在一所绘图设计公司兼职，他对这份工作既不喜欢也不讨厌，但它给予了他足够的空闲时间重新开始绘画。  
  
一如贾斯汀所料，布莱恩抱怨参议院没有人能引起他的性致。但他就任一个月之后，内华达州的一个年老议员因健康问题退休了，布莱恩认真关注起选举，因为竞选民主党席位的是一个腰身苗条、手臂强壮的三十岁男人。  
  
他们一个月至少飞回一次匹兹堡，布莱恩继续打理金动力和巴比伦的生意，贾斯汀则去探望亲友。如果周末呆在特区，他们就会大肆出入夜店，因此很快在这些场所出名，他们但凡走进一家酒吧，就有一群人聚过来请他俩喝酒。  
  
贾斯汀并不怎么关注布莱恩的政治事业，因为他仅试图观看过一次美国有线电视频道的议会，结果发现那无聊透顶。但是某一天，他正在客厅画着画，电视以很小的音量开着。他突然听到“同性恋婚姻”和“金尼议员”等词语，于是他冲过去调高音量。  
  
“布莱恩·金尼，一名公开的同性恋者，是组成联邦婚姻法修正案委员会的五名议员的一员，”新闻播报员说道。“该委员会正在审核[里克·桑托勒姆参议员](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Santorum)所写的一份议案，此议案将会把联邦对婚姻的定义限制为一个男人和一个女人的体制，从而有效地终止了同性婚姻的可能性。令人惊奇的是，金尼议员竟站在反对同性恋婚姻的一方。”  
  
屏幕切换到布莱恩站在国会大厦外的画面。“我在竞选时就说过，我的私生活不会影响我干好工作的能力，”他说道。“如果众议院通过该议案，那很明显就是人心所向，而我不会阻挠。”  
  
布莱恩在几分钟回到家，他甚至还没完全进门，贾斯汀就喊道，“你他妈在干什么？”  
  
布莱恩一脸无辜地抬头看他。“我正在脱鞋。接着我要叫日本料理外卖，然后我要操你的屁股。还有别的问题吗？”  
  
“你他妈在那个联邦婚姻法修正案委员会里干什么？”贾斯汀问道。“耶稣基督，布莱恩，就因为你认为同性恋不应该结婚，你居然站到他们那一边？”他举起双手投降。“该死的里克·桑托勒姆？这些人现在成了你的朋友？”  
  
布莱恩把钥匙扔在咖啡桌上。“你相信我吗？”  
  
“那他妈到底是什么意思？”  
  
“你相信我吗？”布莱恩重复。  
  
贾斯汀叹口气。“我当然相信你。”  
  
布莱恩走上前，一只手捧着贾斯汀的脸侧。“那就相信我，”他轻柔地说。  
  
贾斯汀放下画笔，走向大门。“我今晚要出去。”  
  
“你不想吃寿司？”布莱恩问。  
  
“跟[特兰特·洛特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trent_Lott)吃寿司去，”贾斯汀冲他喊回去。  
  
第二天工作时，贾斯汀的电话一直响个不停，以致他不得不关了机。当他终于有机会听语音信息时，他在匹兹堡认识的几乎每个人都留下愤怒的口讯，那包括他的妈妈（“亲爱的，布莱恩还好吗？”）以及黛比（“那个混蛋脑子进水了吗？”）。贾斯汀知道“布莱恩叫我相信他”听上去不像是合理的辩护，所以他干脆放弃回电话了。  
  
那对他而言也并非合理的辩护，随后的几个星期里，他和布莱恩越来越少进行交谈，越来越常单独外出。与此同时，众议院通过了联邦婚姻法修正案，尽管是极弱的优势通过，它被排上了参议院的投票日程，估计双方票数会很接近。  
  
投票之前的那个星期四晚上，贾斯汀下班回家看到布莱恩坐在电视机前抽着一根烟，拿着一瓶威士忌。尽管屏幕调了静音，贾斯汀还是看得出有线新闻频道正在播放当天早些时候的视频片段：布莱恩正在里头宣布自己将会对议案投赞成票。  
  
贾斯汀挨着他坐下，他们沉默了看了一会。当布莱恩弄灭香烟，动身准备起立时，贾斯汀用手握住他的胳膊拦住他。  
  
“拜托你不要这么做，”贾斯汀说道。“拜托了。而且这不是为了黛比或巴比伦的伙计们、或者为了同性恋活动者骂你是个叛徒。”布莱恩把头转开，贾斯汀把他抓得更紧。“我没有跟你提过多少要求，布莱恩，但我要求你答应这件事。拜托了。”  
  
布莱恩粗鲁地甩开他的胳膊。“我叫你相信我的，”他猛地说。  
  
“耶稣，布莱恩！”贾斯汀起身走到房间的另一侧。“你认为郊区小屋里的同志是笨蛋。行啊。你不想走单偶制。行啊。你不想对任何人许诺，不想对我许诺终身。”  
  
“这事跟你没关系，”布莱恩低喃。  
  
“你说过我们没有结婚，那我没意见，”贾斯汀继续。“你犯不着非得通过修改宪法来证明！”  
  
布莱恩没有回复，他离开房间，走进卧室，狠狠地摔上门。贾斯汀出了门，喝醉酒，在一家夜店的洗手间被人口交，早上五点回到家，昏倒在沙发上。  
  
贾斯汀没勇气观看次日的新闻。他试图画画来分散注意力，但他无法集中精神。当他最终打开有线新闻频道，屏幕底部的滚动文本证实了他的担忧，上书：“参议院通过联邦婚姻法修正案。总统将在今日下午签字生效。”  
  
贾斯汀从壁橱里取出行李箱开始收拾东西，频道上的新闻沦为低沉的背景音。播到修正案的专题时，他们切入了国会投票的视频，布莱恩不仅表示赞成提案，还在里头加入一段附文，表示这是“遵照我们的开国元勋们的意愿。”贾斯汀关了电视，接着把遥控器砸了过去。  
  
“要搬出去吗？”布莱恩的声音从门口传来。“有时候你可真是没创意。”  
  
贾斯汀头也不抬。“我只是回匹兹堡探亲。一两个星期后就回来。”他狠狠地合上行李箱。“或者等你做了个驱魔仪式后再回来，随便哪个先。”  
  
贾斯汀走向门，但布莱恩拦住他。他举起一个厚厚的黑色文件夹。“给我读。”贾斯汀试图推开他走过去，但布莱恩牢牢抓住他的胳膊，堵住门口，另一只手把文件夹猛推给他。“这是婚姻法修正案。给我读。”  
  
“我他妈为什么想要读那个？”  
  
布莱恩没有移动：“附文Ｃ，第八页。给我读。”  
  
贾斯汀放下行李箱，粗鲁地从布莱恩那儿夺过文件夹。他打开文件夹翻到后头的附文Ｃ，那肯定至少位于第五百页。附文是这么开始的：“我们，美利坚合众国会，在此颁布联邦婚姻法修正法，遵照我们的开国元勋们的意愿，定义婚姻为一个男人和一个女人的结合。原文参照第二章第一部分第三段……”文章枯燥无味地继续，用一大堆词藻说了一番毫无意义的内容。  
  
“第八页，”布莱恩重复。  
  
贾斯汀翻到第八页读第一个完整的段落。“正如我们的开国元勋在最初起草美利坚合众国宪法时所设想的，本修正案整体将会只适用于宪法原本设想的那些国民。因此婚姻被定义为一个女人和一个男人的结合，后者必须是白人并拥有财产。任何其他定义的婚姻将不被联邦政府认可。”  
  
贾斯汀来回地看了好几次页面和布莱恩，最终意识到布莱恩做了什么。“这就是你的附文？”他问。  
  
布莱恩点头。  
  
“没有人在投票之前读过？”  
  
“至少没有读完全文，”布莱恩说。  
  
“现在它成了联邦法律？”  
  
“我们说话的当儿总统正在签字呢。”  
  
贾斯汀再次低头看那页面。“一旦人们意识到，那将会……”  
  
“大闹乾坤，”布莱恩替他说完。  
  
贾斯汀又看着他，咧嘴一笑。“他们将会拼了老命来废除它。耶稣，布莱恩，你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
“如果国会山里有一个人听到这消息，那就全完了，”他解释。“到了明天早上应该会有人发觉。如果没有，我会亲自把消息泄露给新闻界。但是今晚，”他抓起贾斯汀的手把他拉近亲吻。“是星期五晚上，而我们刚刚耍了参议院。现在咱们出门到特区的每一个公共场所瞎搞吧。”  
  
一如布莱恩所料，次日早晨的新闻满是人们对于附文Ｃ的愤慨。它占据了报纸、电台、有线电视新闻频道，就连广播网的常规节目也抢先做了专题。那些支持法案的参议员们上电视把责任推给布莱恩·金尼，结果却遭遇了连珠炮似的指责和质疑，到了星期六下午他们全都默不作声了。  
  
各类团体开始进军华盛顿。几百个网站在一夜间冒出来，域名诸如“废止婚姻法修正案．ｏｒｇ”。访谈节目上如火如荼地争论什么构成“财产”以及如果一个人拥有一辆车但是没有房子是否仍被允许结婚。全国各地的市政厅爆发各种暴动和抗议，因为所有结婚证书的申请都被无限期地搁置了。[艾尔·沙普顿](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al_Sharpton)发表演说指责数位共和党参议员自己撰写了附文Ｃ以密谋废除民权立法。  
  
布莱恩和贾斯汀整日呆在床上，交替着看新闻和翻云覆雨。星期天，贾斯汀给匹兹堡的每个人回了电话，与此同时，布莱恩一整天呆在卧室里，不是用手机通话就是疯狂打字。  
  
星期一早上，贾斯汀陪布莱恩去了参议院。国会山到处都是抗议的人群，议院的访客中心已经对公众关闭，因此贾斯汀能够不受打扰地（周围只有几个人）观看全程。会议由一个瘦削苍白的男人对麦克风说话开始，贾斯汀认出那人是[比尔·弗里斯特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Frist)。  
  
“本次会议的首要事项是举行紧急投票来废除联邦婚姻法修正案，”弗里斯特说。“但首先有请金尼参议员发言，而我期待他作出道歉并宣布辞职。”  
  
布莱恩在他的桌边站起，调整他的麦克风。“很显然，比利并怎么不了解我，”他开口。“因为我从不道歉。”  
  
他打开自己桌面上那堆文件最上面的文件夹，开始读起来。“参议院的各位同仁们：我明白我们有紧迫的问题要处理，因此我长话短说对咱们大家是最好的。但你们所有人可以亲我的屁股，因为我不打算长话短说。我想跟你们讲述一个名叫迈克尔·诺沃特尼的男人。  
  
“迈克尔是我最好的朋友。他为我所做的事儿多到我压根没法说清，我爱他如兄弟，所以请相信我，他是你所能遇到的最无聊的人了。迈克尔和他的伴侣本以及他们的养子亨特住在郊区的一所可爱的小房子里。他们把夜晚耗在帮助亨特做作业、管理他们的退休账户、料理他们的花园、和刻板得可悲的人共进晚餐，这些人认为喝上两杯红酒就算是享乐主义的生活方式。  
  
“迈克尔经营一家漫画店，他在那里给家境贫穷的孩子举办读书会，他把一半的收入捐去做慈善，他老老实实地缴税，任何人只要摆出可怜兮兮的表情求他打折都会遂愿。空闲时间，迈克尔到救济院去做义工，给他母亲跑差事。每逢星期天，他和本及亨特总是跟诺沃特尼妈妈进行小而温馨的家庭晚宴，迈克尔总会带上红酒和馅饼。  
  
“迈克尔是我认识的人中最伟大的。当然了，他在聚会上一点也不逗趣，而我再也没法说服这个无聊的家伙跟我去泡吧，但是如果你是那种重视仁慈、勤劳、忠诚和道德的人，那你肯定找不到胜过迈克尔的榜样。  
  
“然而，我们的国家却认为迈克尔比不上像比尔·弗里斯特和特兰特·洛特这样的人。因为迈克尔是同性恋，他无法跟其他人享有同样的权利，哪怕他比这个大厅内的我们任何人都更高尚。上个星期五，这个参议院才表示，上个月参与慈善步行的迈克尔，居然比不上里克·桑托勒姆——这个家伙上个月才企图通过议案允许医保人员拒绝服务与自己持不同宗教信仰的病人。  
  
“你想要争辩同性恋是一种罪过，里克？这我同意。”布莱恩展开双臂。“我会是你这辈子见过的最为罪孽深重的混蛋。我会同时操你和[艾伦·斯佩克特](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arlen_Specter)的屁股，我还会把整个过程录制下来。”他放下手臂，眯起眼睛，“但我不会让你通过一道歧视迈克尔的法案。因为就算你下半辈子都呆在某个沙漠里当修道士喂养饥饿的儿童，你仍然没法跟迈克尔·诺沃特尼相提并论。”  
  
布莱恩拿起桌上一包厚厚的文件，高高举起来。“这是联邦婚姻平等法修正案，”他说完，把它放回去。“这个议案主张这个国家的任何人都有结婚的权利，无需考虑双方的性取向或性别。如果不在投票中加入通过这个联邦婚姻平等法修正案的投票，那我就不会废除上个星期的修正案。  
  
“过去这个周末，我跟好几位同事们谈过话，最终我得到三十二人的支持。我知道这达不到通过我的修正案所需的三分之二多数票，甚至还达不到阻止废除上星期通过的修正案所需的三十五人。因此，”他从那堆文件中拿起最厚的一叠。“我准备进行[无限制演讲](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Filibuster)来阻碍议事日程。我将列举我和贾斯汀·泰勒过去五年中性交的具体日期、地点和细节。”他清了清嗓子，“二零零零年五月；宾西法尼亚州匹兹堡特里蒙特大街；手交。二零零零年五月；宾西法尼亚州匹兹堡特里蒙特大街；另一次手交。二零零零年五月；宾西法尼亚州匹兹堡特里蒙特大街，肛交。”  
  
“三十三！”大厅后方传来一把声音，所有脑袋转过去，只见一个男人站在那里，冲着布莱恩挥手微笑。  
  
他身边的一个女人也站了起来。“三十四！”她喊道。  
  
那位内华达州新参议员——之前布莱恩因为他年轻火辣而支持他——也站起来并喊道，“三十五！”  
  
布莱恩低头看了看他的单子，耸了耸肩。“我会把余下的留待下一回。”他抬头看着议会席。“参议院的同仁们：现在我有了足够的支持者来阻止婚姻法修正案废除，除非废除的投票包括通过婚姻平等法案的投票。所以你们的选择如下：要么让举国继续愤怒，要么允许我那无聊友人迈克尔举办愚蠢又没意义还会让他与享乐绝缘的婚姻仪式。”  
  
平等法案一通过，贾斯汀就从座位中跳起来大声欢呼。  
  
参议院午餐休息期间，贾斯汀到布莱恩的办公室见他，他们站在落地窗前，看着记者们在国会大厦前门台阶上围堵一群参议员。  
  
“现在同性婚姻合法了。”布莱恩说。“你知道我正在考虑我们应该做什么吗？”  
  
“跟那个内华达州的参议员玩三人行？”贾斯汀建议。  
  
布莱恩把他拉进怀里拥抱。“你能读懂我的心思真是太棒了！”  
  
“就像我们结婚了，”贾斯汀说。“现在你都把和平和平等带给了全国的同性恋者，接下来你有何打算，金尼参议员？”  
  
布莱恩考虑了一下。“有没有在[椭圆形办公室](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oval_Office)挨过操？”他问。  
  
“最近没有。”贾斯汀回答。  
  
“我可以改变那一点，”布莱恩说，接着他们吻上好一段时间，宛如整个竞选季那么漫长。  
  
完  
  
Valerie去世于２０１３年０１月，享年３６岁  
cryforwhat翻译于２０１３年０５月１８日，编辑于２０１４年０９月２０日下午  



End file.
